So Much For My Happy Ending
by lallyzippo
Summary: Lloyd and Colette are getting married! How will Sheena take it? Rating went up. Multiple pairings. Upadated Jan. 6, homies. Read&Review.
1. Sheena's Walk

**I was playing Tales of Symphonia, and I made Sheena my "Best friend" during that play-through. So I learned that SHEENA LIKES LLOYD! And I thought they would make a good couple, so I wrote this story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Namco, or ToS. I do own one of the many copies, though! ;)**

Sheena planted her face into the pillow. Cushions were always so soft. When she was little, they could take away her depression almost instantly. _'Not this time, I guess……'_

Sheena sat up, trying her best not to break down in fury of sobs. She gazed out at the moon and her heart broke in two. Her thoughts led to how happy Colette must be right now. _'I would never hurt Colette, even if she did take away the thing that means most to me.'_

Then, a memory of what her grandpa had said to her once, when she failed the pact with Volt popped back into her mind: _"When you're feeling depressed, why not take a walk? It can soothe one's soul to see what you still have, and why not try to imagine a happy ending while you're at it? It always helps to envision someone being happy!'_

As Sheena walked down one of the many paths in Meltokio, she began to try to envision a happy ending as she pulled at her scarf. _'Well, um………lets see; uh, Regal could adopt Presea I guess………And Raine could become a Professor at the Academy in Sybak………After the Lezanaro Company rebuilds Palmacoasta, Genis could go back to school there………that stupid chosen might finally find a woman worth keeping…' _This wasn't easy. Although, she had to admit, it was making her feel somewhat happier. And the scenery helped all the more. _'What else? Uh, hmm………after many years Presea and Genis could get close.'_ She giggled at that thought. It was always so funny to watch Genis trip and stutter when he attempted to talk to Presea. A smile crossed her face. _'Hey! This is working! Um, Kratos could come back from Derris-Kharlan for Lloyd and Colette's wed……ding………'_ Her smile disappeared. _'And they'll have a little boy………named Mithos, and he'll become the greatest swordsman ever………'_ She looked at up at the sky. She muttered to herself, "So much for my happy ending……"

"He-llo! My voluptuous hunny!"

Sheena turned around and came face-to-face with Zelos. "Ah!" She took a breath in. "Don't scare me like that!"

"What? Miss Angel wanted me to come look for you. She was worried!"

"Oh……….." _'So, only she noticed. I guess Lloyd shouldn't have much of a reason care…'_

Zelos noticed Sheena's sad expression. "Oh, don't worry my little voluptuous hunny! I was worried, about you!"

"Gee, thanks………"

"Hmph. Fine, be that way. It doesn't seem like you took the wedding news very well."

Sheena looked up. "What's that supposed to mean! I am very happy for Lloyd and Colette!"

Zelos smirked. "Heh, whatever. You put on your old scarf. You know, you did that when you were little and you were upset about something?"

"I am very happy!" she shouted menacingly.

"Uh, oh!" he gulped. "Run away!"

Zelos sped to the other side of Meltokio, leaving Sheena staring at the ground as snow started to fall. "I am…………I'm as happy as ever…………"

**Well, what did ya think? It's the first time I've posted…………or wrote a romance story, so please, tell me where I need improvements! Review time!**

**Next time………….**

_Wedding Plans_


	2. Wedding Plans

**Weeeeeeee! I'm back! Thank you so much for your reviews! They really motivate me to write more! As to all of you who were wondering, no, this will not be a SheenaXZelos fic. But will it be a SheenaXLloyd? I'm not telling! Muahahahahaha!**

2. Wedding Plans

"Oh Lloyd! This is so great!" Colette squealed.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Lloyd smiling.

Colette gazed down at the ring on her finger as light shone through it. Colors bounced around as the light escaped from the beautiful crystal that rested upon her finger. Colette couldn't stop smiling. Everything had just been so perfect! He had proposed to her at the Peace–Making ceremony in Meltokio, all their friends had been there, her family was there and his family was there too. She couldn't believe that Kratos had been there! Lloyd must've told him ahead of time, before he was to go off to Derris-Kharlan. Then Colette remembered Sheena's absence and her smile drooped a little.

"Um, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, Colette?"

"Did Zelos find Sheena?"

"Man!" Lloyd slapped his forehead. "I forgot all about that!" Lloyd replied as he walked outside to find Zelos, who was supposed to be finding Sheena.

Colette felt like scolding him for being so dense as to forget Sheena had to be found, but she reminded herself that, she too, had forgotten about Sheena for a small period of time. _'I guess all the happiness is getting up distracted!'_ Colette blushed as she thought this. _'I mean, who could not be overwhelmed? I'm getting married! I'm getting married!'_ Colette began "think-sing" happily. _'I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!'_

Lloyd ran outside as he shouted, "ZELOS! SHEENA! Where are you guys!"

"LLLLLLOOOYYYYYD!" Zelos sped by Lloyd causing the wind to blow his hair back.

Lloyd blinked and then smoothed out his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Whew. Nothing, I was just running away from Sheena."

"Why? You were supposed to find her."

"She got mad at me; and you know how she REALLY raises her voice and gets that 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep' kinda look when she's mad?"

Lloyd chuckled. "It's pretty funny when you make her mad like that. Of course, you always deserve it."

"Yeah, well, not this time!"

Lloyd smirked. "Oh, really? What did you do?"

Zelos opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again. "Hm," he eyed Lloyd. "Ah, nevermind. Now c'mon! Let's party!" Zelos ran into the castle and started flirting with the ladies.

Lloyd blinked. "Hm? What was that about?" Lloyd stood there for a few moments and then headed towards the castle. Then he remembered that Sheena hadn't returned yet, and Colette would be steamed if he didn't come back into the castle without her. "Humph. Zelos didn't even say where she was!" Lloyd ran off to the Meltokio slums.

Presea walked down the streets of Meltokio. She had never liked large parties; too many people. _'Maybe I should go to the building where my old friend is learning how to play music,'_ she thought to herself.

The night sky began to get dark as clouds covered the moon and the stars. _'I guess this means the Professor and Genis won't be teaching me the constellations tonight.'_ It wasn't long before snow began to fall down. Presea twisted her pigtails as the snowflakes soaked them. As she neared the music building she could hear a harp and a piano playing in unison. It was a very peaceful, yet sad song. She loved listening to these kinds of things, even though they were sad, they were so beautiful. She walked into the building and shut the door behind her. When she turned around she discovered a very sad-eyed Sheena sitting in chair on the far side of the room. Presea continued to squeeze out her pigtails as she headed in Sheena's direction.

Sheena lifted her eyes and spotted Presea. She immediately put on a smile and greeted Presea. "Hey Presea! Come and sit down. Pretty music, huh?"

Presea was silent.

"Hey, you okay?" Sheena looked worried.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Sheena waved her hand in the air and replied, "I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

'_Liar.'_ Presea stood and looked at Sheena for a moment trying to think of a way to help her, without letting on that she knew what the problem was, because Sheena would just continue to deny it, and as a result stay miserable. "So…………..how are things in…..Mizuho?"

"Huh? Um, fine I guess………"

"………and Corrine?"

Sheena looked up surprised. "Um, well I haven't visited him recently……" A thought flashed through Sheena's mind. _'Maybe he could help me!' _Sheena suddenly became anxious to get to Martel Temple. _'I can't just leave Presea, so I'll be polite until she wants to stop talking.'_

Presea felt Sheena's anxiousness and was satisfied that her work was done. "I think I'm………going back to the party….." Presea stood up and walked out the door back outside. It seemed to have cleared up, and the moon was as radiant as it had been. As Presea walked back to the castle, she thought silently to herself. _'Hm………now I must………cover for Sheena………if only Lloyd could understand.'_

A little bit longer after Presea returned to the party, Lloyd showed up as well, except he was soaked with water from the snow. "Whew, I don't know where the heck Sheena went, but….."

"Lloyd!" Colette shouted. Lloyd looked up as Colette ran into his arms. "Did you find Sheena?"

Lloyd gulped. "Um, no…….I-I looked everywhere….."

Presea saw her chance. "I saw………Sheena……"

Lloyd looked up. "Where?"

"She was going back……….to Mizuho…..to tell everyone…………. of the good news….."

Colette's face brightened. "Oh! We're so lucky to have a friend like Sheena!" She hugged Lloyd.

Lloyd hugged Colette back. "Yeah, we really are."

Colette began to walk up to the balcony. Lloyd was about to follow when Presea stopped him; "Lloyd."

Lloyd turned around. "Huh? Yeah, Presea?"

"To the world, you may be but one person; but to one person, you may be the world."

Lloyd stood there for a moment trying to figure out what Presea was getting at. He soon heard Colette calling him, so he ran up to the balcony.

Presea sighed.

"H-hey! Presea!"

Presea turned around to see Genis.

"Um, Presea, um, uh, you-you're, um dress…..it, it, dress is…you're-"

"………" Presea walked away.

"Huh? N-n-no wait!"

**Whew………….So what did ya think? Presea should know better than to use metaphors on Lloyd! XP Well, review time! Also, I'm going to have another Romance story which will also be action/adventure soon! Review!**


	3. Corrine's Advice

**I'm back and it's time for another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and this story takes place after they've defeated Mithos, and Lloyd is about to go on his Exsphere collecting journey, except I'm going to tweak it a little. How old they are depends on how long it took you to beat the game:P Also, try looking out for other possible pairings! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm about to own Tales of Symphonia! Until then, don't sue me! (Puts on ninja suit)**

'_Maybe Corrine will have something uplifting to say,'_ Sheena thought dully.

Her hair blew all around her face as her Rhearid came in for a landing by Martel Temple. A priest walking by was suddenly blasted with dust as the Rhearid hovered above the ground and landed. Sheena hopped off her Rhearid and ran over to the priest, who was now dusting himself off. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, (cough)" the old man replied in a feeble voice.

"Sorry…what are you doing?"

"Oh," the man stood up straight and replied, "I'm getting ready to re-dedicate this temple to Yggdrasil!"

"Oh, right! I forgot…"

"YOU FORGOT?" He sounded shocked.

Indeed, this was something that isn't (or shouldn't be) easily forgotten. "I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately. Is it okay if I go inside?"

"What for?"

"I need to talk to an old friend."

"Hmm." The old man eyed her for a minute. "Very, well. Just don't touch anything!"

"Uhh, okay," replied Sheena. She quickly ran into Martel Temple.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'_Man, this place sure is big, how did Lloyd ever find his way around in here?' _She smirked. _'Well, if I knew that, I probably wouldn't wonder why he named that tree Yggdrasil. Lloyd is so weird!' _Her smile faded into a serious look; not sad, just serious. _'But he's always been there for me…and he always knows how to make me laugh!' _She smiled again.

_Flashback………_

"_Hey, Sheena…" Lloyd asked._

"_Yeah, Lloyd?"_

"_Are the people of Mizuho always suspicious of everything?"_

"_Well, we're just cautious."_

"_Oh? How's so?"_

"_We always have to be on guard; you never know when an enemy could attack."_

"_But you always let your guard down!"_

"_Wh-what! I DO NOT!" Sheena turned around promptly and ran into a wall._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_SHUT UP, LLOYD!"_

"_Hahahahaha…whew," Lloyd quieted down. "I think we should head back to the others now." Lloyd got up, turned around, and hit a light pole._

_Sheena fell down holding her sides, forcing the tears back. "HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Lloyd got up rubbing his head and blushed. "H-hey! I meant to do that!"_

_Sheena was laughing so hard that no sound came out._

_Lloyd was still blushing. He sighed and walked over to Sheena. "Here take my hand, you'll need it."_

_Sheena did her best to wipe her tears away and took Lloyd's hand. Her face was completely red from laughing._

"_You know, you're cute when you're red."_

"_Wh-what? You're as bad as Zelos!"_

"_Hey! It was a compliment!"_

"_Humph." Sheena started walking again and ran into a sign._

_Lloyd walked up to her again. "You know you deserved that!" he pointed at her smiling._

_The two immediately burst out laughing._

_End Flashback………_

"I miss that…If only I didn't try to act so tough all the time!" Sheena could've kicked herself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hello Sheena!" Corrine greeted her.

"Hey Corrine," Sheena smiled.

Corrine's voice suddenly turned sad. "Okay Sheena, what's wrong?"

"Wh-what do you mean!"

Corrine eyes saddened. "I know things. Is it about Lloyd?"

"Wha? How did you-"

"He proposed to Colette?"

"Are spying on me?"

Corrine chuckled a bit. "No; I'm a Summon Spirit! I CAN read minds ya know."

"Oh, right…"

"Sheena, why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Sheena was shocked at Corrine's suggestion. "Wh-WHAT? Are you CRAZY?"

"You'll always feel miserable if you don't! And he's your best friend! You should be able to tell him anything."

"But, if I tell Lloyd, he'll feel confused, and since he's selfless, he won't want hurt my feelings! I can't make him feel that way!"

"He's already done that to you! Even if he didn't know…if you tell him Sheena, you'll both live happier lives, because you won't be holding something from him." With that, Corrine disappeared.

"Don't leave! Corrine! CORRINE!" But Corrine was already gone. "I need your help…"

**Well, what did ya think? I hope it was good! I know I didn't have any other couples in this chapter, but I might in the upcoming chapters, ya never know! Time for reviews!**

**PS: I'm still not telling what pairing will be in this fic! HA! You know you wanna know:P**


	4. Raine's Concussions&Colette's Confusion

**Time for another chapter. Sorry about all the waits, I've been with my aunt this past week.**

**Announcement: Oddball submitted a review, that I thought, was pretty neat. So, therefore, I shall dedicate this chapter to that anonymous reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Tales of Symphonia sooo bad!**

Colette walked down the streets of Meltokio. It was a beautiful morning and everything was wonderful. Colette looked forward as she walked, although she wasn't really paying much attention. What was it about her friends that didn't seem right last night…_'Presea was quiet…even for her! Zelos didn't seem so interested in flirting with all the ladies, and even Regal wasn't interested in talking too much…I guess it made him think of Alicia…'_ About that time, Colette fell over. "AH! OOF!" She landed with a face plant. "Ohh…I did it again!"

"Would you like some help Miss Angel?"

Colette looked up and saw Zelos. "Oh, hi Zelos!"

"So, where ya goin' today?"

"Oh, um, just walking I guess…"

"Oh, well, that's cool. Want me to come along?"

Colette got up and dusted herself off. "Um, sure."

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

"Raine! C'mon! We have to go soon!" Genis tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh…but I was just going to inspect Asgard's ruins a little longer…"

"SIS!"

"JUST A MINUTE!"

Genis was about to run over and drag his sister back to their rhearids. _'Well, if she wouldn't kick my ass I would…' _"C'mon! We need to get back to Meltokio!"

Raine ignored her little brother. How could he not see the genius of these ruins?

Genis, on the other hand, was wondering how his sister couldn't see the dullness of ruins. "That's it!" Genis began to stomp over to his sister when he ran into someone. "OOF! Oh, sorry, mister."

"Oh, that's okay Genis," replied Linar as he turned around.

Genis looked up. "Woah! Hey, Linar!"

Raine turned around. "Oh! Hello Linar!"

Linar rubbed the back of his head. "Raine! I was wondering if-"

"Uh, Linar!" Genis said frantically as he tried to push him away. "D-don't you have someplace to go? I mean, we have to go to Meltokio!"

"Oh…but I had some difficult hieroglyphics to decipher…"

Raine immediately turned around. "Really? Well we're in no hurry!"

Genis was pretty frustrated by now. "Raine! We don't have time to look at stupid archeology!"

Genis should've known better. I mean, _seriously_. WHAP! Genis received a nice smack across his face. He stumbled out of the ruins back to their Rhearids in hopes Raine would be ready to go soon, and that his now red face would soon stop burning.

Raine sniffed at her brother's arrogance and then turned back to Linar. "So, where are they?"

Linar brightened. "Um, back at Aisha's house! Come on! I'll show you!"

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

"So, how's Lloyd?"

Colette looked up. "Huh? Oh, he's good."

Colette and Zelos walked along the cobblestone path. "So, he's happy about the engagement?"

Colette looked up from the path shocked. "Of course he is! I don't know why he wouldn't be…"

"Hm, so you haven't caught on either?"

"What?"

"Eh…nothin'."

Colette looked down again. Why was Zelos asking her all these questions? They were making her uneasy.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk. When they reached the Inn Zelos broke the silence. "Hey, Colette."

Colette turned around as she was about to enter. "Hm?"

"You might wanna do some research on our buddies before the wedding."

Colette looked confused. Heck, she was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"See how Sheena, Presea, Genis, Ultra Cool Beauty, and Regal feel about your marriage to Lloyd." Zelos turned around and began his walk home.

Before he took five steps even, Colette called out to him, "Zelos! How do you feel about the wedding?"

He was silent for a moment, and then turned his head. "It worries me," he replied. He did a hair flip and walked off, leaving Colette to her thoughts.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Raine had sparkles in her eyes. The kind that were in Zelos' eyes when he met new women, and the kind that were in Genis' eyes when he read a new book. Yep, that's right; she had gone ruin-happy.

"Linar! I think this passage is talking about a servant of some noble! Oooh! This is so exciting, I can barely take it!"

Linar chuckled. _'She's like a kid in a candy store.'_ This made him laugh.

Raine noticed him laughing. Poor Linar. WHAP! Linar's face looked nearly identical to Genis' face earlier. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? THIS COULD BE A HUGE BREAK IN ARCHEOLOGY! ARE YOU MOCKING SERVANTS? THEY WERE IMPORTANT TOO!"

Linar was somewhat dazed by concussion caused by Raine's ironclad "slapping hand". "Ooh…ow, I can't see straight…"

Raine suddenly realized how hard she hit Linar. "Oh, Linar! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? I'll get some cloth." She ran out of his house to go get some cloth from Aisha's house.

Linar took a minute to sit up, as multiple, swirling images combined into actual sight. He sat up and looked around. "Raine?" _'Oh, getting wet cloth for me…hey! She was worried! I might be one step closer!'_ He blushed. He had to admit, even for a half-elf, she was pretty. Even if she did occasionally give him concussions.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Colette sat in the Inn for a while lying upside down on her bed. _'I care about Lloyd…so why would Zelos be worried? I know Lloyd cares about me, too…doesn't he? Of course he does!'_ She sat up. _'But he thought I should ask my friends…maybe I should…maybe they have a problem with the wedding…'_ She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "Well, to Altimaria!"

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Genis opened his eyes and found himself lying on back with grass tickling his neck and ears. He sat up and looked around. "Hmmm, I wonder how long I was out for that time…Raine _needs_ to stop being so violent…"

**Was this chapter good? I hope it was! I know these chapters are short, but for some reason, the story is better described in smaller chapters I think…but I'll try to make them longer. Please Review!**


	5. Regal's Precautions

**Heeeeeeeeey…I'm back with another chapter! Just so everyone knows…I'm not telling the final pairings! SO YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I give the fact that I don't own Tales of Symphonia, a 1 out of 5…million.**

Genis slammed down the door at Linar's house. "Raine! We have to-OMIGOSH!"

Genis had just walked in on Raine and Linar making out.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! KIDDING! GOTCHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Whew…Okay, I'll try to be serious now, sorry, just HAD to do that! n.n;**

Regal Bryant sat at his desk tapping his pen. He was so, _bored_. _'That is such a childish remark, but the more I deny it, the more it is true,'_ he thought dully. You would think with all the exspheres to be destroyed, and all the repair work to be done, the Lezanaro Company would have more to do. "Not today I suppose…" he said aloud.

"Mr. Bryant, sir." Regal looked up to see George standing there.

"Ah, hello George!" Regal welcomed warmly. _'Finally some work to do!'_

"You have a visitor…"

"Ah, I see…" Regal thought for a moment and the replied, "Send them in."

"Yes sir." George bowed to his president and left the room.

Regal tapped his pen anxiously awaiting his visitor. Maybe they had something important to announce? And he would have to go save some people, or clean up some village, or SOMETHING!_ 'Ah! No! I shouldn't think like that! That is nothing to get excited about!'_

"Hello Regal!"

Regal snapped his head back up from his thoughts and looked up at Colette. "Oh, hello Colette…" he mumbled.

"Oh…hi…"

Regal, realizing he had unintentionally offended Colette, immediately came up with a come back. "Erm, Nice to see you Colette! What brings you here?"

Colette brightened up a bit. "I came to…" Then she remembered why had come, and her smile faded somewhat.

"To…?"

Colette came back to earth and said, "To…ask you about the wedding."

Regal looked surprised. "Oh? Take a seat."

"Yeah…" she replied as she sat down in a chair in front of Regal's desk.

'_Hmmm, well decorating and such is SOMETHING to do…'_ Regal stood up. "Well…do you need decorations, and such? Or food to be shipped? Or…"

"Advice?" Colette smiled nervously.

"Oh…advice…Uh, well…" _'Advice? What advice could I possibly give?'_

"I understand…" Colette got up to.

"Ah, of course I will give you advice. But, I'm not sure what good it will do…"

Colette turned back. "Well…how do you feel about it?"

"Pardon?"

"About me and Lloyd…"

"Ahhh…" he said thoughtfully stroking his chin.

Colette noticed he understood right after she had specified her worry about the engagement to Lloyd. _'What's going on here? They all know about something?'_

Regal sat forward and put his elbows on his desk. "Well, you should prepare yourself…you may not like what I have to say."

Colette gulped silently as she sat back down.

"I think someone else is in love with him."

Colette blinked. _'That's all?'_

"Lloyd may not know this, though."

"Who? Who loves Lloyd?"

Regal shook his head. "That…is not for me to say. I'm sorry."

Colette was somewhat confused, again. What did all this mean? She stood up again. "Well, thank you…can you tell me where Presea is?"

Regal looked back down at his desk work as he replied, "I believe she went to Luin."

Colette nodded. "I see…thank you!"

Colette walked out the door and George walked back in. "Hello, sir. Did the visit go well?"

"It was interesting…" Regal replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"Ah, well…that's good?"

Regal shook his head. "Ah, nevermind. Anything for the company to do?"

"Why yes sir, I have some work here."

'_FINALLY!'_ George plopped a large amount of paperwork on top of Regal's current pile.

"Here sir. It all needs to be done by next week." With that, he left the room for Regal to moan over his enormous, Mount-Everest-High paperwork.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Sheena walked slowly back to her Rheaird. What did Corrine mean tell him? Was Corrine CRAZY? _'It doesn't matter,' _Sheena decided. _'I'll have to head to Mizuho.'_

With that Sheena boarded her Rheaird and started it up.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Genis slammed down the door at Linar's house. "Raine! We have to-OMIGOSH!"

Genis walked in and saw Linar lying on the floor with a giant red bulge on his forehead. (A/N: Hahahaha…gotcha didn't I? ;P)

"Linar! Are you okay?"

Linar lifted his head somewhat, and murmured weakly, "Hey, Genis…seen Raine?"

"Did Raine do that?" Genis asked with wide eyes.

"Uh…I am not brave enough to discuss that…"

"That'd be a yes then…You're the last person I would expect her hit!"

"Really?" Linar suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah…You LIKE her?"

"Uh…Once again, I am not brave enough to discuss that…"

"Another yes…"

Raine popped open the door with a bowl of water and some cloths. "Ah, Genis, good. Help me put these on Linar's head," she ordered as she placed a cloth in Genis' hands.

"Okay," he replied as he placed the cloth on Linar's head.

"Are you alright?" Raine asked, worried, as she put another cloth on Linar's head.

"I'll be fine…now." He blushed.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Presea examined her axe. "Needs more…" She picked up the sharpening stone Genis had given her (A/N: That happens in the game) and scraped it across the surface of the blade. She examined it once again. "Hm…not getting sharper…" She'd have to buy a new one. Luckily she was in Luin; they had the best weapons here (A/N: which, they do).

She sighed as she got up and dragged her axe to the armory. She would never admit it, but she disliked going to the armory. The cashier would always comment on how small she was.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh, you're awfully young for a BIG weapon aren't you?"_

"…"

"_You're a cute kid, but ya need Mommy's permission to get a BIG weapon, okay?"_

_He always emphasized the word "BIG". As if she didn't hear him, the FIRST TIME!_

"_An axe…I need one…"_

"_Go home little girl!"_

_Little. That's what he called her. Little. She was fricken 28 years-old for crying out loud! Well, she knew how to use an axe._

_Presea lifted it up and smashed half the counter. "I need an axe," she said firmly._

_The cashier was scarred emotionally for life now. "H-h-here! TAKE IT! I-it's free!"_

"_Thank…you…" Presea picked up the axe and walked casually out of the building._

_End Flashback_

Presea sighed as she dragged her axe into the shop. She threw it up on the counter. "I'll sell this…" she said blandly.

A man turned around. "Well, hello there little girl." He picked up the axe and began counting up how much money he should pay. "Hmm, I'll give you…600 Gald. How's that?"

"That's…fine…" _'Little…girl? Ugh…'_

The cashier counted the money and handed it to Presea. Presea the said, "I'd like to…buy a hammer…please."

"A hammer?" The man tried to hold in the fits of laughter. "Um, heh, listen, sw-sweetie…haha…you're too small for a hammer. Ahaha…"

Presea was irritated. "What…happened to the last…cashier…?"

"Oh, he said something about a pink-haired kid sma…shing-On second thought, here! Take the hammer for free!"

'_That went well.'_ Presea took her free hammer and left the building. As she walked through the door, she bumped into someone. "Excuse…me…" Presea said as she stood up and brushed her self off.

"Oh! Presea! I've been looking for you!"

Presea turned her head to see Colette. "Colette…hello…"

**Sooooo…I'm gonna stop it here! And uh… yeah…The longest chapter so far! Almost 6 pages! W00t! Sorry, I haven't gotten to the good parts yet! They'll be in the next chapter! So…How's Lloyd gonna take Sheena's confession? Will Colette figure it out? What kind of hair gel does Genis use? I don't know! Oh, wait, yes I do because I'm the authoress! REVIEW!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**W00t! Here I am…AGAIN! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm also adding more descriptive parts, and I want it to be clear that I'm writing this, pretending that Sheena was Lloyd's "best-friend" by the time whoever played it, finished the game. (Sorry if that last sentence didn't make sense; I worded it best I could.)**

**Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.**

"Sorry I knocked you down!" Colette said, helping Presea up.

"It's…all right…" Presea swung her axe over her shoulder. As she began to walk off from the shop, Colette stopped her.

"Uh, wait!" Colette put her hand Presea's shoulder. Presea turned around with a confused look.

"What?"

Colette stumbled over what to ask her. How the heck was she supposed to ask Presea about something like this? Presea wasn't exactly the best with romantic advice. Ever since she found out the truth of Alicia's death, she had held somewhat of a grudge towards romantic love. _'Well, she DID forgive Regal, but still…'_

"Colette?"

Colette looked back up into the eyes of an anxious Presea. "Um, um…there's something I wanted to ask you!" Colette replied with a smile.

"…?"

"Ehehe…uh…" _'What do I ask? What do I say?"_

"…"

"Um…uh…what…do you think about the wedding?"

"? Well…it is…going to be big, is it not?"

"Not…that…exactly…haha…um…"

Presea had a feeling about what was going on. _'Should I tell her? Or let Sheena…or Lloyd…what to do…'_

This was a completely awkward moment for the both of them. Colette was obviously worried about the engagement to Lloyd, Presea was worried about how to respond, and they were both just standing there saying things like "Uh," and "Um…" and "…". Yyyyyeah. Pretty uncomfortable situation. And to top it all off they were standing in the entrance of the armory, where everyone could see and/or hear what they were talking about. The cashier guy broke the silence. "Hey! Blondie, and Short stack! You're blocking the way!"

Presea turned around to face the cashier. When he saw that she was gripping her hammer unusually tight, he decided to shut up.

"Ehehehe…sorry…" Colette replied to the cashier. She then turned back to Presea. "Um, is it, um, okay if we go…somewhere to talk?"

"…" Presea quietly nodded. Colette and Presea walked out in the direction of the fountain.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Lloyd paced back and forth.

"Lloyd, stop pacin' lad, you're gonna give me a migraine," Dirk said as he rubbed his temples.

Lloyd chuckled a little. "Heh, sorry dad…I just wonder…do think Sheena really went to go tell Mizuho? I mean, it didn't seem right when you think about it…"

"You're just now figuring that out?"

Lloyd turned to face Kratos, who had leaned up against a wall.

"Was it supposed to be obvious?" Lloyd asked, annoyed.

"Heh." Kratos didn't smile or try to make a comeback.

"…" Lloyd was confused about the whole situation. People had been acting strange. His friends didn't seem genuinely happy about this engagement. When he tried to find out why they were acting "semi-interested", they just replied by saying that he was silly, and of course they were interested. Well, except Zelos. He said, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey, Lloyd, is my hair sticking up? 'Cause there's this ba-" And by that time Lloyd had already walked away. Even, Sheena. SHEENA. His best friend! She hadn't been there.

"Lloyd." Lloyd turned to face his Dwarven father. "Why not go talk to Sheena? You two have been the best friends ever since the combining of the two worlds."

"Yeah, I know…" Lloyd looked down thoughtfully. "But, she hasn't been…telling me everything."

"Aye," Dirk nodded. "That's why you should go _talk_ with her."

"Yeah..." Lloyd turned to Kratos and stared at him for a minute.

"…What?" Kratos asked.

"…I just thought you were going to stop me, or say something," Lloyd shrugged. He walked out of the house. Kratos and Dirk could hear running footsteps and Lloyd ran to the shed to retrieve his Rheaird.

As Lloyd rummaged through the shed, Dirk turned to Kratos. "…I thought you were gonna say somethin' as well, Mr. Kratos."

"…Truthfully, maybe I should have…" he replied standing up.

As Lloyd and his Rheaird took off, Dirk asked, "Why, did ya hesitate, Kratos?"

"…" Kratos was silent for a minute, thinking of how to reply. "Well…maybe, he should find the truth on his own…If I told him, he wouldn't believe me."

Dirk gave him a half nod. "I suppose that maybe true…But, how would he react? He would always be friends with Sheena, but he loves Colette."

"I'm not…so sure…" Kratos trailed off. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall once more.

"…? I don't really understand…" Dirk said to himself. He shrugged and went to go cook supper.

'_I see where Lloyd gets his density from…' _Kratos thought silently.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

"Sooo…there's my problem," Colette said as she folded her hands her lap smiling.

"…Why are you smiling?" Presea asked as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

Colette looked surprised. "Oh! Well, um…it's better than frowning right!" she replied as she smiled again.

"…I guess."

"…But Presea, what's wrong with it?"

"…Depends…"

"?"

"I'm afraid…you won't understand…"

Well, at least Colette was getting somewhere. "Presea," she asked gently, "Could you please tell me who's in love with Lloyd?"

"…Sheena." _'Should I have…said that?'_

Colette sat there in complete shock. Was it true? No! It couldn't be! They were only friends! Well, best friends. _'Right?'_ Colette shook her head. "Presea…that…can't be right! I would never intentionally hurt Sheena, and we're best friends! She doesn't _love_ Lloyd! Remember? She went to Mizuho, to tell everyone about the good news!" She was on her feet now.

Presea looked at Colette and looked back down. "Um…I…lied…" _'Why am I telling her all this? I was supposed to NOT tell her! I shouldn't have said that…'_

Colette stood there in shock. '_Presea never LIES to anyone! Well…that I knew of…'_

Presea stood up. "I'm…very sorry Colette…" She turned around and ran. _'How could I tell all that to Colette? I wasn't supposed to say anything!'_

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

Sheena poked soberly at her ramen. _'What am I to do? I can't lie to myself! Heh, lie to myself…what a joke! Of course it wasn't really lying…more like positive thinking. And what was so positive about it? Oh…I'm a freak…'_ Sheena sat there just stirring her ramen around. It was raining again. _'Maybe I'll go walk in the rain so I can get even more depressed,'_ Sheena sulked. It was just no use. She had given up all hope, and had stopped trying to make herself feel better. Why pretend? It was stupid to think she could fool herself.

She stood up and walked outside, ignoring the calls of Orochi. What was the point? She didn't care what anyone had to say at the moment. She walked forward, not stopping, staring only at the ground. _'I have to say something! I'm such a coward…I have the courage to risk my very life, for the two worlds, and yet…I don't even have the courage to say three simple words!'_

Sheena walked on, out of Mizuho, as rain soaked through her clothes, and dampened her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheena sat in a ball, hugging her legs close to her body. All she could think about was what to say. She knew she had to return to her friends, but how could she do it? Was she overreacting? Or was she being as rational as one could be? She didn't know anymore…It was impossible for her to keep thinking like this…Luckily, Presea's house always seemed, somewhat peaceful. She could be sure no one would bother her here.

"SHEENA! Hey! Is that you?"

Sheena froze. She knew that voice better than anyone.

"Sheena!" Lloyd ran down the pathway to Presea's house. He met his friend with a smile. Unfortunately, she didn't return his smile. Her head drooped and she had a sober look on her face. "…Sheena?"

Sheena slowly looked up, trying to find the words to say. All she could utter was a weak, "Hello, Lloyd…"

"Sheena…" Lloyd looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd…a lot of things have been on my mind lately…"

"…What kind of things?"

"…Eh…I…Ah, Ah-ah…" She couldn't muster the right words to say. What was there to say? He was her friend…he would understand. _'Right…?'_

"Sheena…please." Lloyd had a look of hurt in his eyes. "I want to help you…you're my best friend…"

Sheena couldn't bear the look of hurt in his eyes. She turned away. The rain was pouring through her body. She felt…so empty, and sad…and afraid. _'I shouldn't be feeling this…'_

"…Fine. It's okay. You don't have to say." Sheena looked up at Lloyd, who, despite his sad eyes had a smile. "I…just can't stand it when you're sad…" Lloyd turned to walk away. "If you need me, I'll be in touch."

Sheena took a deep breath. "Lloyd…wait."

Lloyd turned around. "Yes?" IT was about time Sheena came clean. He did hate to see his best friend so sad.

"I…love you."

That was it. She had said it. Lloyd stood there in shock, as Sheena stood staring at the ground. Her hair covered her eyes as the rain poured through her soul. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked up at Lloyd, and continued to talk before Lloyd had a chance to react.

"You've been my best friend for the longest time…but what you never understood, was that I cared deeply for you. I haven't stopped thinking about you…ever. Not even for an instant!" Sheena was beginning to raise her voice. "I was always so afraid when I wasn't with you to make sure you were okay! And when Mithos abducted me…I was scared what was going to happen to you…"

Lloyd stared at his friend as tears streamed down her cheeks. For once, he understood everything. She had cared so much about him…and he had decided to settle for Colette. _'Settle? What do you mean settle? I love Colette! Or maybe…No! So I'm just going to question my feelings for Colette, right when another woman tells me she loves me?' _Lloyd actually stood thinking for once, about his decisions. _'But, Sheena isn't just anyone…she's my best friend…But…I thought she only wanted to be friends! Whenever I tried to flirt with her before…she got mad. Why?'_

Lloyd had been thinking for a moment, and then realized Sheena was very close to him.

Sheena squeezed her eyes shut. "Forgive me," she said, and she brought her lips to Lloyd's.

Lloyd's eyes popped as Sheena held him close. He suddenly felt her hands cupping his face, as his dry lips pressed against her soft, moist ones. Both their faces were bright red, but neither of them withdrew from the kiss. Lloyd closed his eyes and felt her lips press harder. He brought his arms around her waist, and held her tight as their noses rubbed against each other. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but nevertheless, it was one Sheena would remember.

Sheena pulled away slowly and dropped her head, as her bangs once again, covered her face. "I am… so sorry…"

Lloyd didn't know what to say. _'This wasn't supposed to happen! But I did like it…Well, because it was a kiss! You're supposed to like those…But, am I sure, it wasn't because it was from Sheena?'_

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore." Sheena turned to run up the path, and Lloyd turned to stop her. But, what they both saw made them freeze in their tracks.

Colette stood there in the rain, with sad, unbelieving eyes. She had seen it all.

**Um, sorry if I didn't describe the kiss real well…I've never written about something like that before. Heh, um I hope you liked this chapter, because in my opinion, it was the best so far…I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**As a heads up for the reviewers, the next chapter is PROBABLY going to be mainly focused on Raine and Genis' POV. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. How does it feel Genis?

**Hi. Please don't kill me. This chapter is going to be focused mainly on Raine and Linar, and some Genis and…someone else…Muahahaha…Maybe a little Presea and someone else. Except I'm not telling…I'll never tell! When it comes to RaineLinar, it's going to be mostly fluff humor, something to lighten the mood. Don't worry; they're not going to act like hyper-active baboons. I'm still going to leave you hanging about the triangle situation. Bwahahaha! You still have to read and REVIEW this chapter to understand the rest of the story anyway. I will aslos be pairing the following people, but with whom, I shall not tell you.**

**Presea**

**Genis**

**Zelos**

**Sheena**

**Lloyd**

**Colette**

**Some of those people will be paired with each other, however, some will not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, this would be it.**

Raine stood up and examined the bandage across Linar's forehead. "There!" she sighed. "Done!"

Linar rubbed his head. The bandages were REALLY tight, and truthfully, really uncomfortable. It certainly felt like the bandages were only making his situation worse. Not to mention they were rough, and he was pretty sure it had scraped some skin. "Thanks Raine!" he smiled. "It feels much better now." He obviously wasn't going to say anything bad about them for two reasons: (1.) He was afraid of Raine, and he knew better. (2.) He obviously wasn't going to say anything in hopes that her affection might _possibly_ raise an insignificant little amount.

Raine smiled, obviously proud of herself. Then Genis butted in. "What are you talking about? You look so uncomfortable! Besides, those were the roughest bandages we had!"

Oh, COME ON Genis. Raine lifted her staff over his head as he cowered under his own arms. "What are talking about? Maybe they are rough! But that's because rough bandages heal wounds quicker!"

'_Seriously? Wow; maybe she knew what she was doing.'_ "Uh, Raine!" Linar interrupted before Raine could maul her brother. "You did a great job! Plus it doesn't hurt as much as Genis makes it out to be!" _'Yes it does.'_ "I'm sure it will heal soon."

Raine turned back smiling. "Ah! That's good. I'm glad."

Linar blushed profusely. When Raine smiled, her whole face lit up. Her lips, which were redder than cherries, would curve into a charming smile. And her eyes were so pretty and deep…and…and…**(A/N: Aw, screw this. Moving on!)**

"LINAR!"

"WHA?" Linar shook himself out of his daze, and looked at Genis, who had interrupted his thoughts.

Genis turned back to Raine. "Listen, we need to get going! We need to be in Meltokio for the wedding! Actually…before it. We need to help with the preparations and such."

Raine sighed. "Yes, I know. I guess it is time we left." She turned to Linar. "Would you like to come with us?"

Both Genis and Linar were a little surprised. "Sure!" Linar replied cheerfully. _'Woo! Score!'_

"What? You need a wedding date Raine?" Genis snickered. (Bonk) "Ouch!"

* * *

Presea had been in a somber mood today. After what she told Colette, would she ever forgive her? And what of Sheena? And Lloyd? Presea shook her head. Too many thoughts, too many worries. She had to concentrate on her work; after all, it wasn't every day somebody gave her a job. Being a woodsman had its perks, such as high pay, and being able to express yourself in an obscure way. As she chopped the wood, she began to think of new designs for her new piece. She began to think of things like flowers and weather and such for the drawers that would be in this soon-to-be dresser. As she thought of these things, all she could envision were trampled roses and thunderstorms. Indeed, she was feeling down.

Bah. She was feeling down, so why not think of a bittersweet image? It would be better than attempting to carve something happy, when she was not. It was no secret that if your heart wasn't in your work, its beauty would not shine. She let her mind wander a bit. _'Something bittersweet…How I feel this will all end…'_ She caught herself before she chopped off the top of her piece. Deciding, it would be wiser to stop chopping, and sketch on a piece of paper.

She popped out a pencil and snatched some paper from a book that was not being used. She sat down and thought…nothing seemed to come to her. Why was it when she got orders she could never conjure up enough imagination? She was beginning to think the world hated her. Sighing, she decided to close her eyes, and just draw. It was childish, but she had no idea what else she could do. One of the children here in Luin had been doing it. To her, it appeared as scribbles, but the child could point out every excruciating detail. Meh, maybe she would see her own picture. She opened her eyes. Just a bunch of scribbles. She sighed. She crumpled up the paper and went back to work.

After hours of just sitting around, doing nothing, she grew frustrated. She decided to go to bed. Of course, she had to take out the trash first. She picked up her bag of scraps and continued out the door. She back in, and noticed her paper wad lying on the floor. Grumbling to herself, she picked it up and started out the door again. Out of curiosity, she opened it up for a quick glance.

Her eyes popped open. At first faintly, she could make out a hairline, and then those eyes…the nose and the mouth appeared, and a picture of a certain angel am into focus.

* * *

"Hey ugly!"

Zelos head was still bent, however, examining his work. Ugly? Psh, yeah right! Couldn't mean him! Of course, hey thought otherwise when a kendama was tossed on his head and the voice again screeched in his ear, "I said, 'HEY UGLY!'"

Zelos whipped his head around to bash the little punk who just called him that and came face, to face, with Raine. "GAH! Um, Hello Ultra Cool Beauty! I was just…"

"Uh-huh. Bet you were just-" Before Genis could finish, both Raine AND Zelos gave him several beatings over the head. "Ow…Fine I'll just go somewhere where I'm wanted," Genis slurred as he walked over to another area where decorations. He actually looked like a drunken person or something, with the way he was swerving, and such.

Raine eyed him with annoyance, then turned back to Zelos. "Zelos, we've come to check up on you and see how everything was going."

"Well, so far everything seems to be workin' out just fine."

"Hm…" Raine eyed the place with interest. "Everything is blue."

Zelos smiled. "Heh, that's how Miss Angel wanted it."

"It just doesn't seem fitting for a wedding…"

"Whatever will be, will be," Zelos chirped. Raine still hadn't figured out if Zelos was just a positive, upbeat person, or if he just never cared. Colette always insisted he was a positive person, while Lloyd wasn't really sure either; although he trusted Zelos enough to say he was a good guy.

She sighed, eyeing a piece of paper behind Zelos' back. "Oh, invitations?"

Zelos looked at her blankly for a minute, until she pointed to it. He turned around then came back with a huge smile. "Oh, yeah! And Miss Angel wanted me to do them, too! Well, I better take this a get started on the others!" Zelos picked it up, along with the utensils he had been using and scurried off.

Raine paled slightly; VERY slightly, but still she paled (slightly). She shook her head and muttered, "Well, it is her wedding…I sure wouldn't have trusted him.

* * *

Genis swayed and swerved, as he tried to help out. Eventually, he just gave up, and limped outta there because he was only getting in the way. After all, he certainly didn't want his best friend's wedding to look like some drunk did the decorating! Sitting down on the grass outside, he sighed and let the wind blow through his hair. The coolness helped his aching head a bit. He was actually starting to feel a bit better…until a certain red-head came through with his arms full and tripped over him.

"BAH!" "Ouch…"

Zelos tumbled over Genis and his utensils fell all over the ground, along with his papers. "Ow…Thanks, Brat."

"Stop calling me that! Why don't you watch where you're going? Or get a box to hold all your stuff!"

A light bulb seemed to appear over Zelos' head. "Oh! Great idea! Thanks brat."

"Yeah, yeah. And don't call me brat," he mumbled as he helped Zelos pick up everything. While he was helping (and not screwing things up for once), he picked up a paper and looked it over. He was astounded at what he saw it was beautiful with sparkles, and curved lines, and a necklace was embedded in it. _'Must've used magic,'_ he figured. Most surprising of all, though, was that it was-

"Hey, brat! Don't look at my stuff!" Zelos swiped the paper from Genis' hands and gave him a stern look. With that, he turned around and stomped off. Genis blinked in confusion over what just happened, or what was on the paper for that matter. The paper couldn't have just been paper. If it looked that pretty and was that durable (the way Zelos practically ripped it from his hands), it had be made out of mana or some magitechnology material.

Genis stood up, and decided to go the shop. Walking away from the Meltokio church, he made his way to the Katz shop. On his way, his thoughts drifted to other things in other places. Like the pope; when the heck were they actually gonna catch that lunatic? He had been hiding for months, and they still hadn't caught him! Genis was seriously thinking about becoming a mercenary, just so he go and hunt down that guy who dared to call himself "the pope". After everyone had found out about how he treated Kate, his own daughter, Genis had held a permanent grudge. His sister told him that sometimes you have to forget things, and that they needed to arrest the pope just so he didn't do anything else stupid. Bah! Genis didn't believe a word of that! At least he KNEW he could count on Presea to understand it. She had had so many wrongs in the past; she must still have some hatred in her! She was really cute when she was mad. In fact she was really cute all the time. He remembered one time, when his shirt was undone, and she had offered to tuck it back in for him. Just her touch seemed to make his heart jump. Man, she was really beautiful…Wait, where was he? It was at that point Genis realized he had walked all the way to Tethe'alla Bridge.

"Meep!" Genis turned around and ran back to Meltokio.

* * *

It had taken him about an hour to get back to Meltokio. He was grumbling and blushing. _'Luckily, no one saw that…'_ he thought as he entered the Katz store. Genis bought a few Lemon gels from the old man at the shop, when the Katz said, "Meow! Would like to buy one of these?"

Genis looked at it. "One of whats?"

"Meow! One of these!" The Katz pulled out from behind the counter, a little vase of flowers. Genis peered at them curiously.

"What kind are they? And I never knew you sold flowers."

"Meow! They're fake. They look real don't they? As for your other question, meow, since there's a wedding going on, we Katz decided to sell these! Meow, meow!"

Genis considered Presea again. "Do you always sell flowers like this when there's a wedding going on?"

"Important ones, yes, meow! Over time, we were able to get our hands on different types! Such as Tulips and rhododendrons!"

"Do you have…roses?"

"Meow! Of course!"

"How much?"

* * *

Genis swerved around on his Rheaird. As he neared Luin, he clutched his bag to make sure that his treasure was still there. Along with the wooden bear Presea had carved for him. Five hundred gald wasn't a bad price for the flowers. Not a bad price at all. He wondered how she would react.

By the time had gotten to her room's door, he was nervous wreck. What if she was working? What if she didn't want to see him? A million different thoughts raced through his head with worry. Taking in a deep breath, then knocked on the door. A few moments passed, until Presea came to the door.

"Who's there?" she called.

"H-hey, P-p-presea! It's me, Genis!"

The door opened, and Presea stood there. She was covered in sawdust, and looked exhausted, but Genis thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. "Um, d-did I come at a bad time?" he stuttered.

"No," she replied flatly. "Come in. Don't mind the mess."

Genis walked in, and noticed the piece she had been working on. It had angel wing patterns outlining the drawers, and he could see that the handles were becoming chakarams. "Thinking of Colette, huh?" Genis smiled.

Presea shrugged. "Not really. Angels mostly. Chakarams seemed to be fit for being handles anyway."

"O-oh…" Genis stuttered.

"I'll get us something to drink," Presea said. "Tea?"

"S-s-sure…" Genis gushed.

Presea smiled a little, and went to get it ready.

Genis stood there for a few minutes, shuffling his feet until he decided to look around some. He examined her piece that was so close to being done. It was truly a masterpiece. All it would need soon would be a little paintjob and it would be a beautiful dresser. He wondered who she was making it for…? His eyes shifted around the room until his eyes landed on a piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up. He was astounded at what he saw. The picture popped out at you, Genis could make the lines of the face, the body, the clothes, and the wings out perfectly.

"I've got the tea…" he heard Presea say, as he turned around.

She noticed immediately what he was doing, and almost dropped the tea. "Genis!" she hissed. "What are you looking at?" Although, she already knew.

"I-I-I was j-just…" Genis then noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. He looked at the picture, then back at her, picture, her, picture, her. I didn't take long to figure it out. Genis felt his heart snapping in two. He suddenly became very upset, and became angry. Before he could stop what he was doing, he ripped the dumb picture in half. What did he care? He looked up and Presea, very angry and upset, and saw the expression on her face that was full of shock, embarrassment, agony. He couldn't look her in the eye, and he through the halves on the floor, and ran out. He couldn't look back, and was running at full speed. Even when he hit a few things, the never stopped running.

**Bah. Long time, no update. Seriously. Bad way to end a chapter, I know. Currently, I'm working on Momodo Drabbles. Hope you liked the chapter. R&R.**


	8. I'm hurting, but I have hope

**Oooh, the drama! Yeah, I'm finally back and not-grounded! Woot! **

**Disclaimer: Lalalalala2 is not responsible for ToS.**

Sheena slammed her foot into the tree continuously. Over and over and over again. Just like she was always screwing things up over and over again. She had totally lost control back there! What was she thinking? Arg! She was so stupid sometimes!

Lloyd had been unmoved. He had stared back at her with a hard expression, like a disappointed and frustrated one, and turned back wordlessly to Colette. As they walked away, Lloyd wordlessly holding a hysterical Colette, Sheena stared at the ground in total shock. What the heck had she just done?

Well, she knew now. As her foot slammed into the tree again, there was a cracking noise. She reacted by grabbing it and gasping in pain. Great. Her life was getting really crappy anyway. _'I guess it shouldn't be too surprising.'_ She rubbed her ankle as it turned a crimson purple.

* * *

At Mizuho, Orochi tapped his foot impatiently. "We should go look for her," he stated calmly.

"…No," the chief replied. "It would be useless Orochi."

"What? What do you mean!" he gasped. "She's out there in a rainstorm, she's been manically depressed lately; what if she's committing suicide!"

"She's not. There's someone who means too much to her for her to leave him at the moment…"

Orochi was about to say something, then hesitated. "…Someone other than me then?"

"I'm afraid so. I apologize. But you know…that young lady has had her eye on you-"

"I don't wanna hear it," he snapped, getting up. "I'm going to look for her, and you can't stop me!" The chief cracked up with that remark, enraging him even more. "What's so funny about that!"

"Tsk, tsk Orochi; such a drama king!" the old chief hooted.

Orochi scowled and turned to leave.

"I'll have to ask you to not go there," the chief called. "Your presence won't help her any. Please think of her instead of being selfish."

Selfish? He wasn't being selfish! That old geezer had no idea what he was talking about! Sheena needed his help, or it was possible she might die! She needed HIM. Not that Lloyd!

* * *

Colette sat on her bed and thought. Lloyd had been cold to her that night. He hadn't spoken to her at all. Nor anyone else. He hadn't eaten, and he'd gone back to Dirk's house without saying a word. Colette had been the same way.

So she sat here thinking, as the raindrops pitter-pattered along her window. Here in Triet, she could think. She had always loved it here, with its desert beauty, and silence. She had also enjoyed its cloudless nights. Count on this night to be as gloomy as she was. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry again.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ she thought slapping herself. Thoughts had been occurring to her all night. Her initial one was: I've lost the one I love. Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe she was crying out of complete and total confusion. Maybe it was the betrayal of a friend.

It was then that a thought she had not thank occurred to her. Sheena didn't do that to hurt her. Maybe she was just in love, and had felt all around crummy _like she was feeling right then._

She hated it when life would pull cruel pranks on her like this. Whenever she felt like this, she would go ask Sheena to summon Origin, so she could ask him why she felt this way. But right now, how could they get along? What would she say?

Colette suddenly remembered how Sheena had been wearing her childhood scarf so much lately. She felt awful, more awful than she felt before. Although she didn't know why. She should be the hurting one! And she was!

* * *

"Origin, what do I do? I know it's my fault! But…how do I make it right?"

Origin thought deeply, and then replied, "You did something that broke trust in a friendship, perhaps two friendships-" Sheena hung her head "-but at the same time… you feel a truly deep connection with Lloyd…perhaps you should go to Colette and apologize by telling her the entire truth. She may be having second thoughts, too."

Origin shimmered for a minute before disappearing back into Sheena's hand.

As she walked back to Mizuho, her mind remained on what Origin had said.

"Sheena!" her grandfather called. "Good to see you back! Any good things happen?"

"No…but I hope they'll start to," she replied as she sat down at the table again to eat some ramen.

The chief smiled. "That's good," he stated. The look on her face was a bit different now, like there was some hope after all. Much better than the hopeless depression she had been in the past weeks.

"Uh, grandfather?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Orochi?" Sheena asked.

"Oh…" the chief squinted and worded his explanation carefully. "I had to have him put somewhere because of his desires."

"Well, I hope he's happy…I hope I will be soon." She smiled, and so did her grandfather.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Orochi yelled as he banged on the bathroom door.

**Yah. Tis short. Please forgive.Proud that I updated though :DReview!**


	9. Uh, Who Loves Who Again?

**Heeeyyy…I'm finally updating. Honestly, after reading this entire fic through, I'd have to say that I made everyone act like drama queens. But meh, as you write more stories, your ability to write improves. But, uh…Just a little warning for this chapter…MAJOR REVALATIONS! Cough. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Lallyzippo does not own Tales of Symphonia. And if she did, Oh My Gosh, the pairings would be SO screwed up…Cough.**

**Chapter 9**

-

-

-

-

_Okay, deep breaths…_Sheena breathed deeply as she approached Triet. _Um, um…maybe she won't be mad…?_ Sheena reasoned. _…Or maybe she won't want to talk to me…_ let out a remorseful sigh.

Taking in another breath, she found herself coughing and hacking away. Damn, this sand was coarse…If Sheena had been in a Rheaird she wouldn't have to deal with it. Of course, she chose to walk instead. Orochi pointed out that it would be faster and less hazardous. She merely responded, saying that she needed the exercise. A weak excuse, perhaps, but the best she could think of in her mind, which was as clear as obsidian at this point in time.

_Well, whatever happens…_ Sheena reasoned as Triet came into sight. _Whatever it takes for Colette to forgive me…I'll do it!_

-

-

-

-

Colette sat thinking in her room. She didn't feel like crying right now…although she had every right to. Running her fingers through her hair thoughtfully, she stared hard at the parchment in her hand.

_Dear Colette,_

_Ever since the… incident in Ozette, I have been searching my mind for an answer to all my confusion. I'm not completely sure if I've found the answer or not…But maybe I have. But like I said I'm not sure. So, uh…I guess I'm still confused. You may (or may not) be feeling confused as well. I think we should ---- postpone the wedding for a little while until we figure out our problems._

_--Yours Always,_

_Lloyd_

Postpone? Colette's mind said, _Yes! Thank You Lloyd! Now I can take a break!_, but her heart said, _Wh-Wh-WHAT? How can he do this? He doesn't love me!_

She concentrated hard on the little swiggly cross-out. Lloyd had crossed out some word between 'should' and 'postpone'. Whatever it was, it was illegible now. Colette grasped her head trying to calm down. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone about this! She couldn't tell anyone how she was feeling! It just be troublesome to everyone…Well everyone except her old friend.

Colette's hand crumpled up Lloyd's frustrating letter, single-handedly (no pun intended). Sheena used to be the one she could talk to. When she and Lloyd went off to do stuff, Sheena always came along. They were like three best friends. Genis had used to be the third, but…he must've gotten some friends his own age after the world had been saved. _Maybe…Maybe…That's why she fell in love with him, too,_ she thought grievingly.

Well…then that brought up the old question she had been wondering all week long, here in Triet: Did she really love Lloyd?

Her first and immediate thought was, _Of course!_... But then…She began to think. Well, duh, of course she loved Lloyd, he was a dear friend and someone she was close to…But as her soul mate…? She knew Lloyd loved her…but in that way…? Maybe he was like her, and he just _thought_ he had. Definitely possible.

So maybe Sheena actually saved them both. Maybe Sheena and Lloyd were…_NO!_ her screeched. Colette blinked surprise to her thought of that. She should be happy that her friends were happy! Why did it still bother her…if her best friends loved each other? If they were both just friends…

Colette sighed, frustrated again. Sheena was always the one she could to about this. She always talked about her problems with Lloyd to Sheena. So in a way, Sheena got to know him in a sense…

Suddenly, her rage started acting up again. Wait…_jealousy_? Since Lloyd was hers…? No, more than that…

Colette's eyes grew wide, and she placed her had over her mouth as she gasped. No…It couldn't be…right?

-

-

-

-

Genis took a deep breath as he fell onto the ground sobbing. H-How…How could it be that Presea…?

He was so incredibly confused. He remembered back to the drawing he had so brutally shredded. But then again…that paper deserved it. It should've had HIS picture on it!

Not Lloyd's!

-

-

-

-

Zelos stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. "Hic, T-tere's a vadyyYy I k-knows…" he slurred out, singing drunkly, with his glass of Champaign still in his hand. If he had been sober, he would've been asking himself how many glasses he had had that night. Unfortunately, he lost count long before he was completely drunk.

"Zelos!" A voice hissed at him from the side. He didn't hear it. he was still too drunk.

The owner ran in front of him. Zelos blinked, his eyes glazed and eyelids half-shut. "OoOH!" he kept yabbering. "L'ddle Ruz Bod!" He exclaimed swaying very which way. "Ya wancha try SOOOme champiny?" Acting attractive and sexy was not something Zelos could pull of while being drunk, as Presea could see.

Presea sighed. She had come for advice. And by the looks of it, she wouldn't be getting any tonight.

Zelos' face paled in the middle of some, incomprehensible sentence, and he covered his mouth. Presea's eyes grew wide as she launched herself out of the way. Zelos hurled up just about everything he'd had that night. When he was finally done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve causing Presea to grimace. He waddled over to Presea and murmured "T-take me home rosebud…" as he collapsed on her shoulder.

If Presea hadn't had her exsphere she wouldn't have been able to drag him home like she did. His butler took him when she got there, and offered for her to stay the night. As Presea entered her room, she vaguely heard the butler murmur something about 'need to stop this every night.' Presea rolled her eyes. If Zelos was irresponsible, that was his problem.

-

"Rosebud?" Zelos poked his nose into the room.

Presea blinked sleepily and sat up. "Z-Zelos…" she grouched, rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window to see that it was still dark. _Hm, Zelos should still be out of it…_

Zelos smiled apologetically, "Haha…Sorry, but…I had to ask why you'd come here…"

She blinked. Why was that so important? "Huh?"

"Y'know…whatcha doin' all the way here in Meltokio…?" he whispered.

Presea blinked and straightened up. "I came to ask about Lloyd…" Zelos blinked. "I-I know he's about to get married an' all but…"

Zelos put on a surprised face. "You…love him…like THAT?"

Not like he needed an answer. As she stuttered trying to find her words, her face turned a dark shade; so much so, that her face nearly blended in with the dark room.

Zelos surprised face to shrink, as it grew into an evil grin. All Presea could do was stare at the crazy guy. First drunk, now evil, what's next?

"I'll help you…if you help _me_."

She blinked.

He took a deep breath and reasoned, "I'll help you impress Lloyd and try to convince Lloyd of you worthiness," Presea nodded, blushing still. "…And in exchange you will help me impress…Ms. Angel."

Presea's eyes popped. "Y-You…!...And Colette…?"

Zelos scowled. "Look, if you don't want help—"

She shook her head, "N-No! I do, but…! How long have you…?"

Zelos sighed and closed his eyes. "For a bit…I was serious when I said I thought I was fallin' in love in the Fuji mountains."

"O-oh…" was all Presea could get out. No wonder he was always drunk.

There was a moment of silence before Zelos said, "…Well? You in or not?"

Presea thought for a moment.

Destroying Colette and Lloyd's relationship was wrong!

But then again, she had never felt quite like this before…

But her friend's happiness was important!

But…Lloyd…

Presea hated her childishness. "Okay, I-I'm in…!"

Zelos smiled again. "Perfect," he purred as he Presea preformed a handshake that was befitting of partners in crime.

-

-

-

-

_Colette, you just need some fresh air!_ She told herself. She took shaky steps to the door of room. Maybe she was still confused? Yeah! That was it!...But it didn't explain everything that had been going on.

Colette sighed and opened her door to go on a walk …only to come face to face with Sheena. "YEEP!" Colette gave a leap back into the room.

Sheena felt that maybe coming here wasn't a good idea. "A-Ah, sorry…I just came here to talk…if you want to," she added.

"Uh, yes! Yes, talking would be good!" Colette smiled shakily.

Okay, awkward.

"Ah, um…c-come in!" Colette let her come into the room.

Sheena entered and sat down in a chair by a desk. "S-So…Um…"

"Um…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Sheena said, "Ah, Colette…I'm sorry…" Guilt overwhelmed her. "What I said…back there…in Ozette…I, uh, didn't mean it…"

Colette blinked. Then her heart skipped a beat. _Really?_

But Sheena HAD meant it. But whatever it took to get Colette to forgive her…! "I, uh, went a little crazy…and did some thinking…and uh, I'm sorry…"

Colette blinked. "W-Well, I've done some thinking too…"

"Really…"

"Ah, y-yeah…And so has Lloyd."

Sheena's eyebrows flew up. "Huh?"

"He thought it was best to postpone the wedding."

"O-oh…" Sheena was finding it hard to hide her joy.

"But…that's okay!" Colette gave a weak smile.

"Ah, really?" Sheena looked confused. "Why?"

"Ah…U-Um…" Colette twiddled her fingers. "W-well…Y-you see…"

Sheena blinked.

"Um, Sheena…Could you-- Could you come over here?" Colette motioned patting the ground next to her.

Sheena warily stood up and walked over to where Colette was sitting.

"Th-Thanks," Colette smiled weakly.

"Ah…no problem?" Sheena laughed. Colette was such a silly goose sometimes! Sheena smiled.

"Sheena…?"

"Hm?"

"U-um…please forgive me…"

"Wh—"

Before Sheena could finish, her lips had meshed with Colette's. Colette's eyes closed as she blushed and kissed Sheena daintily. Sheena's eyes were just about bugged out of her head. But she didn't stop Colette. She thought about it, but she reasoned she had cracked Colette's heart before and couldn't stand the guilt of doing it again.

But she wasn't in love with Colette.

Colette pulled away blushing. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Despite Sheena's shock and guilt, she decided to shrug it off and hope everything would just pass on. "It's no problem!" she laughed.

Unfortunately for Sheena, Colette didn't want to brush it off, and kissed her again. This time Colette practically pounced on Sheena and, crawling on top of her kissed her passionately.

Once again, Sheena was bugged eyed, while Colette couldn't see it. Sheena thought it couldn't get any worse (her best friend who a GIRL, whom she did not LOVE like THAT, was kissing her, and too much GUILT to STOP her), she felt Colette's tongue glide through her mouth and start exploring. All the meanwhile, Colette was producing little squeaks of pleasure, which made her feel even more uneasy (if that were possible).

Colette's fingers ran through Sheena's hair as she undid her ponytail.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sheena, Colette pulled away to breathe. Panting, she laid her head in between Sheena's neck and shoulder, lying down. "Sh-Sheena…" she mumbled.

"Colette…" Sheena's voice quivered as she was starting to feel a little dead. She felt kind of defiled but still guilty.

Colette somehow interpreted that Sheena's shaky voice meant that she had been getting at it pretty hard to; of course she wouldn't really know, she was too busy concentrating on what she was doing.

"I-I've never even kissed Lloyd like that," she panted. This somehow comforted Sheena a little, despite the situation. "I love you," she whispered into Sheena's ear.

This sent shivers down Sheena's spine, and not the good kind. This was definitely NOT what she had been expecting when she came to talk with Colette.

"C-Colette…" she mumbled. She honestly had no idea what to say. She didn't love Colette like THAT but she did care about her. "So…you forgive me…?"

"How could I not?" she whispered as she licked Sheena's ear.

Sheena shivered inside.

**So, uh yeah, End Chapter! I was honestly debating whether I should've put a huge yuri scene in this chapter. I FINALLY decided not to, because I don't want the rating to go up a lot, and my friend might flip out me when she reads this. "OMIGOSH YOU WROTE GIRL-LOVE!" Might scare her a bit. I think might scare her a little too, but, meh. Read and Review.**


End file.
